


From the eyes of a child

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: srsly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad case is not being able to save anyone. A really bad case is when children are involved. An absolutely horrible case is when you have to explain death to a little kid. This is the worst case they've had in a very very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the eyes of a child

I saw the man with the long coat first. He was real tall and his face was all scrubbly like daddy's was when he didn't shave. I don't know what but he didn't seem all the way right. It was like he wasn't really there all the way. He looked like he was really sad. 

Then I saw the man with the leather jacket. His face was kinda scrubbly too. He looked very angry and very sad. I don't know what but he looked like he hurt really bad. But not like ouchie hurt. Like his heart had a boo-boo and he didn't have any bandaids. 

It was really dark so I didn't know what they were looking at, but whatever it was it made the angry man real sad and quiet. The coat man looked like he was sad too, but not as sad as the other man. It looked like the coat man was just sad that the angry man was sad. He put his hand on his shoulder and they just looked at each other kinda sadly for a second.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Said the coat guy. I think angry guy's name was Dean. I'm pretty sure that they were boyfriends or something, because they look at each other like my mommy and daddy used to.

I was behind a tree, so I think they didn't see me, because they just kept standing there for a minute. "You can't save everyone, Dean." The coat guy said. I think he was trying to make the angry guy feel better, but he wasn't doing so good. The coat guy had a really scratchy voice, like batman.

It really made me sad to see the angry guy looking sad. So I went to give him a hug, because my mommy used to always tell me that hugs make everything better, and because I always feel better when I'm sad and someone hugs me.

"Mister? Do you want a hug?" I asked the angry guy. I think I musta scared him because he looked really surprised when he heard me and he grabbed his gun from off of the ground. It scared me too, because in the cartoons mostly it's the bad guys who have guns.

"Dean." Said the coat guy. He put his hand on the angry man's shoulder and he put the gun down. He looked at the ground and walked in front of it like he didn't want me to see something.

"Cass." Said the angry man. "I need your coat for a second." Coat guy looked really confused for a minute. But then he nodded and gave it to Dean. Dean put it over the thing he didn't want me to see.

"Are you okay, mister?" I asked, and I put my arms down. The angry man looked at me like he didn't really know how to talk to me. The coat man noticed that. 

"Yes. He's fine." Said the coat man. He wasn't a very good liar. "What is your name, little boy?" He asked. I like the coat man. He was very nice.

"Jacob Alexander Williams." I told him. I really like my name. It sounds super fancy.

The coat man turned and looked at the sad man again. Those two stare at each other a lot. "What's your dad's name, buddy?" The sad man asked me. He bent down on his knees so that he could look me in the eyes. I don't really know why adults do that. It looks really uncomfortable.

"Robert Williams." I answered. I was real confused though, because why would a stranger want to know my Daddy's name?

Sad guy looked at the coat man again. Coat man looked really sorry for him.

"Your father is dead."


End file.
